Sandstorm Echoes
by Reposhillo
Summary: He's waited for so long to see him again. (One-shot and fluff)


**A/N: This is just a short little one-shot I wanted to write to celebrate Grimmjow's return. Special thanks to SuPa4Natural and the song Echoes sung by Junichi Suwabe (Grimmjow's voice actor). This is just a cute little one-shot full of fluff thats hinted as a previously established relationship. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Tite Kubo.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Ichigo exhaled a long bated breath, shifting from his place on a jagged rock, counting down the minutes in his head as he waited. After all, it had been _so long_ since he had seen _him_. His enemy, his rival, his goal, _his secret lover._

He waited just far enough so that he could sense his comrade's reiatsu, but far enough so that he and his late arrival wouldn't be interrupted.

 _'Damn it. Where the hell is he? Damn jackass...'_ Ichigo thought sourly, patience running thin as his fingers drummed against his Zanpaktou. It had been so very long since he had seen him.

Ichigo closed his eyes, bringing forth a vivid memory.

 _ **White dunes as the ash-like sand rolled off of them in waves...**_

 _ **Blood drops staining the sand as both breaths stopped short when a crescent wedge was driven between them...**_

 _ **The clash of steel as he rushed to protect what he had deemed precious...**_

Just when Ichigo couldn't stand it no longer and was about to give up on waiting, he felt two long familiar arms wrap around him, the muscles tightening as their owner fastened his hold. Ichigo couldn't help but let out a snort despite the sheer relief he felt flooding his entire being. "Took you long enough asshole. I was about to give up on waiting for you."

A huff was heard from behind as his visitor shifted. "But ya' didn't. And don't blame me, Neliel wouldn't quit lecturing me."

"Uh-huh. I can believe it." Ichigo chuckled, grasping the arms around him as he sunk into the embrace. A moment of silence drafted between the two, settling over them like a peaceful blanket before the other spoke.

"Did ya' really think I wouldn't come back?" He whispered into Ichigo's ear, nuzzling the orange hair.

Ichigo hesitated, before answering with full honesty. "I was...afraid. I wasn't even sure if you were still alive. It's just been...so long."

The other shifted, and Ichigo gasped as he felt himself being lifted before he was placed into his lover's lap. His protests about being manhandled were cut short as he turned his head and was silenced with a rough kiss. He pushed back against the other, having missed his kisses, his presence, his touches. A purr erupted from the other male as he finally parted, allowing Ichigo to breathe. Ichigo himself would have kept the kiss intact until he suffocated.

"I'm here now _Shinigami_. And we got a lot of making up to do." A grin was stretched on the other's face.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch at the nickname. "Yeah I'm sure we do. _Arrancar_."

He watched as the other narrowed their blue eyes before he felt himself getting pulled around so that he was facing the man. The hands had slid down to lock around Ichigo's waist as the other leaned forward. "I have a name."

"So do I."

"Mmmhmm. Thats right _Ichigo_."

The way the arrancar rolled his name off of his tongue like that made Ichigo shudder, which was noticed quickly and the hold tightened.

Ichigo lowered his head until their foreheads touched, orange hair clashing against teal.

"Grimmjow" He spoke slowly, trying to drawl out the other's name like the arrancar had done previously. The former Espada's response was to laugh and rest his chin on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo brought his hands up to slide them into Grimmjow's hair as he let his body relax against him. "Do you think thing's will be okay this time."

"Damn right they will. And this time, I ain't going no where." The conviction was clear in his tone and Ichigo smiled.

"Promise?" Ichigo teased, lowering his face so that he and Grimmjow were centimeter's apart.

" _Promise_."

And the pact was sealed with a kiss among the desert sands.


End file.
